Razgriz
Razgriz ' is an exiled Saiyan, who seemed to have escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta, by the hands of Frieza. Nothing much is known from this mysterious Saiyan, apart that he's both Kakarot's (Goku) and Radtiz's cousin. His opposite-self is Evil Razgriz. 'Appearance Razgriz has an appearance similar to his cousin Kakarot (Goku), with the unkempt hair which partially stands on end. The only diference noticed is the scar he possesses in his left eye, whick goes from his forehead to his cheek, similar to Yamcha's; and the tail. He wears a Saiyan blue/white armor and boots; and white golves, similar to Vegeta's in the Android Saga (Vegeta's armor is yellow/white). He also possess a sleved black costume, that covers his entire legs but not his arms. 'Personality' He possesses a natural, sometimes free-style personality, which diferentiates from most Saiyans. He adores his training and tries to become the best Saiyan in the universe. Aside from that, he also likes to sing and to interact with young Saiyans aswell. Somehow, he loves the night ambience, which makes him more happy and "releases his inner spirit". 'Story' Not much is known from Razgriz's past. He was born during the Saiyan-Tuffle war, and has been kept away from the conflicts' existance. Razgriz has been trained intensly to become a very strong and fierced Saiyan, while his father wished he would join the Saiyan army as an elite. During his first mission, King Vegeta ackwoledged that Razgriz's power wasn't enough to become an elite, so he sent him to Earth, to conquer it. During his arrival to Earth, Razgriz has no intention of conquer, so he couldn't manage to kill the population or making them his slaves. Days after, he received an accidental message from King Vegeta himself, from his scouter, and listens. Razgriz found that the King wanted to dispatch Razgriz to a worthless planet, because his power level was too weak, and the entire Saiyan royalty started to laugh at the situation. Razgriz swored revenge on King Vegeta and the entire Saiyan Royalty, which lead him to his hatred. But, eventually, Planet Vegeta has been blown up with the rest of its residents, and Razgriz's consumed mind of vengeance has disappeared. He now lives on Earth, on a "Night Forest", where he has food and water to maintain his living. He also trains everyday to perfect his skills and his power. What he doesn't know, is that his power has exceeded his limitations and, years after, he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. 'Power' Razgriz's power level, on the end of his first intense training, was around 20 000. During his training on Earth, after the training on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and the Gravity Chamber, his power bursted to 2 000 000. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, his power exceeds 100 000 000. 'Skills' Razgriz's list of skills are: *Fly; *Full Power Energy Wave (Purple colored); *Kamehameha (taught by his cousin, Kakarot); *Saiyan Shield (He only used this move once, due to spending too much of his Ki); *Explosive Wave; *Saiyan Spirit; *Ki Blast Barage; *Night Rush (A charge attack); *Hyper Blast (Razgriz's most powerful blast. He gathers all the energy from his body and all gathers into his one hand and fires a massive purple beam, that can destroy multiple planets at the same time. It's a life-or-death manouver); 'Family and friends' *Cousin of Kakarot and Raditz; *Nephew of Bardock and Sharotto; *Grand-nephew of Till; *Uncle of Retinz; *Best friends with Bra (Universe 16) *Ally to Velisha Solon; *Possible student of Banrot. 'Gallery' Razgriz great ape.jpg Razgriz no armor 2.jpg Razgriz no armor.jpg Razgriz ssj .png Razgriz .png Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Saiyans